Chipmunks go to the movies: IronMunk
by dolphinand water
Summary: My version of a chipmunks go to the movies episode. Title basically explains so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Cast in the chapter: Timmy Sturk-Alvin

Sammy-Theodore

"Come on its starting!" Alvin yelled jumping up and down. "Can I have a little help?" a struggling green clad chipmunk called from under a turned over popcorn bucket. Alvin and Simon rushed over to help there trapped brother. Once they finally settled on the couch Alvin pressed play on the movie. "**The adventures of** **IronMunk" **

A bright red jet passed through the baby blue skies landing in the Sam's hut military base. The doors opened dramatically revealing the multi-millionaire inventor Timmy Sturk. The self-made celebrity of the inventing world was finally unveiling his greatest weapon, the Distructo. The missile could destroy towns, cities even countries and was the army's greatest weapon. Crowds gathered around Timmy the room swarmed with reporters. "Mister Sturk do you believe we will ever need to use this weapon," one reporter shouted. "Over here Timmy, How did you go from building low quality toasters to building weapons for the military?" another man asked. This comment made Timmy glare at the annoying reporters. The medium tall chipmunk walked up to the podium, "today I give you the weapon to end all wars, today I give you the Distructo." He said dramatically flailing his arms in the air. The crowd cheered hoping for a demonstration of the powerful tool.

Every one stood at the edge of a tall canyon, they were all dead scilent watching waiting for the missile to launch unleashing its great power. The weapon took off at unimaginable speed shooting off a few miles before hitting the ground and exploding giving off such force you could feel a blast of wind and the ground shake. The silence broke after a few seconds again erupting into loud cheers. Reporters began to swarm Timmy again. "Mister Sturk may I ask you a few questions?" a tall blond reporter asked moving her microphone towards him. "Well I have a few questions for you too starting with how does dinner tonight at five sound." Timmy asked the young reporter while adjusting a pair of red and gold sunglasses. The reporter replied with a nod and a flirty smile hoping to get a story.

Being the type of person who does things as he pleases Timmy Sturk insisted of a tour through the camp climbing into one of the vehicles to prove his point. His friend and body guard Sammy reluctantly agreed stationing himself in the air-conditioned jet leaving Timmy alone with the few soldiers in the jeep. "Mr. Sturk can I, wow I can't believe im doing this but can I have your autograph, it's for my girlfriend Linda she is a big fan of that hair thing you invented." One of the soldiers asked showing Timmy a picture of a medium height Hispanic woman. "Of course ill even through in a picture because every pretty girl deserves a picture of me," Sturk replied writing on the picture of himself. The soldier took it happily before turning back to look at the road but it was too late. A road side bomb exploded sending the car tumbling over, glass shattered, bullets blasted, and metal crushed against metal creating the sound like nails scraping across a black board, and for Timmy Sturk everything when black.

**like it hate it review. I don't own the chipmunks or ironman. if any one is wondering why I chose Alvin to be Timmy instead of Simon I understand. it took my a while to decide who to put there because both Tony stark and Simon are inventors but Tony and Alvin I feel like they have the same type of attitude like the playboy, cheesy pickup up line guys and the suit is the same as Alvin colors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast in this chapter: Timmy stark-Alvin

Sisen-Simon

Timmy Sturk slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He was in a small dark room lit by a single bulb in the middle of the room. He suddenly became aware of something on his head holding him down. The chipmunk reached up pulling at wire and franticly trying to get it off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I voice said through the darkness. Suddenly a figure approached him, the figure was a few inches taller and wore glasses and a tarnished navy blue suit. "Who are you?" Timmy asked almost in a panic. "My name is Sisen." He said calmly while re-fixing the wires connected to Timmy's head. What are you doing?" Timmy asked Sisen. "In the explosion a few shards of metal somehow made it in to your head, this is an electromagnet, it is keeping the shard from hitting your brain." Sisen replied before adding, "don't worry in my village I am the best doctor." "Probably the only one," Timmy muttered under his breath. "I look ridiculous," he exclaimed motioning to his head. "Well you either live and look funny or don't and be beautiful." Sisen replied to his vain roommate.

The room's door opened revealing two shady looking men with guns. They spoke a strange language that Timmy could not understand. Sisen looked at the men and nodded his head in understanding. "There leader wants to see you." He said his eyes cast towards the dirt floor. The men pushed to two out into the blazing sun. It was a sad sight, woman and children looked thin, frail and in distress. Sisen looked sadly at a woman with brown hair and pink glasses holding a baby boy. He reached his hand out to the woman and mouthed something to her. The woman smiled and blushed a bit before returning to a sorrowful gaze. "That is my wife and son." Sisen explained sadly knowing there future was unclear and full of danger. They were greeted by a tall man dressed in long robes and a headdress. He was the leader of the Squad 1, a military group. The man introduced himself as Hems leader and self-proclaimed king of the land. "I want you to build me a missile," he said strait forwardly. "I have all the supplies you need." He said motioning to boxes of tools, chemicals, and scrap metal and premade weapons. Timmy looked skeptically at the man, "if I do this will you let me and my friend and his family go?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Hems whispered something into one of the men's ear smiling and laughing like a mad scientist. Timmy and Sisen knew he would not let them go even if he said so. The man looked to his two prisoners and nodded with a sly smile on his face. Timmy and Sisen agreed knowing it was a lie and planned their own weapon to get them and Sisen's family out.  
**i know its short but its late and yeah please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast in this chapter: Timmy-Alvin

Sisen-Simon

Sisen and Timmy sat in the dimly lit cell drawing out the blue prints. To anyone else the blue prints looked like six different inventions, but to them it was a one way to freedom. Before the two did anything a new power source for magnet for Timmy called the Bing reactor was made. This gave the tool stronger magnetic pull making it easier to use, this invention also was a source of power that would help Sisen, Timmy, and Sisen's family escape.

The two chipmunks spent weeks wielding metal, connecting wires, hammering, and testing there invention the iron man suit. It wasn't as flashy as most of Timmy's other inventions but he had never wanted to make something more than he wanted to make that suit.

The time soon came for them to make their escape. Sisen passed through the room while Timmy got in the suit hoping this would work. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door. Three of Hems men walked in holding Sisen's wife and son. The men threw the woman at the ground before carelessly tossing the toddler to the mother. She caught her baby holding the small chipmunk close. "Are you okay?" her husband asked concernedly. Before she could answer the men noticed Timmy, they raised their weapons but the metallic munk shot off the ground and hovered in midair. Sisen nodded to his companion before helping his wife up and holding her close. Timmy picked the three up with the suit and proceeded to blast through the roof. Once out and fully exposed Timmy told Sisen to take his family and run. Sisen left after promising to contact Timmy once they were safe.

Hems men charged at the suit coming at it with everything they had. Although the suit was tough it still was made from cheap material making it harder to withstand the damage. Timmy tried his best to run and dodge the bullets and such but it was very hard in the suit. He knew there was only one way he had to fly. Although he knew he had to leave but he also had to make sure they had no weapons. He shot at the stacks of guns, weapons, and cargo causing it all to go up in flames. Timmy finally flies away as fast as he can trying hard to get as far as he can.

Miles away from the base Timmy believes it all will be a piece of cake from now on, but of course he is wrong. The suits rocket system which gives the suit it power to fly begins to malfunction. The suit hurdles towards the ground at amazing speeds causing the suit to fall to pieces at the impact.

Sturk laid still on the hot dessert sand. Each breath is a monumental feat for the stranded inventor. Many hours latter Timmy heats the faint sound of a motor and begins to see headlights and the shape of a truck. He struggles to make his presence known in the dark desert. Luckily he is seen, and carefully loaded into the truck. After identify who he was Timmy Sturk was rushed to the hospital where they confirmed that he had amazingly broken no bones and could go back to his home in Miami in two weeks.

**So just to clarify in the movie the man who helps tony actually dies but I couldn't bring myself to let him die. Review please.**


End file.
